


Beauty Of My Obsession

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Dean Winchester, Community: spnkink_meme, M/M, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Any Kink, any Pairing, no Castiel; Surprise me. Sam, Dean, Dogs, Horses, breeding, feeding, anal, oral, mpreg, anything really, just please no Castiel





	Beauty Of My Obsession

‘Take me down into the heat of pleasure; where the heart can loudly beat. Where the fire of desire can consume us.’ 

They get like this after a hunt. Unable to sleep, riled up on adrenaline, they find a motel in a no name town, bodies writhing in a frenzy of flesh. Almost pulling all the way out of Dean, Sam shoved back in, burying his face in his brother’s neck and nipping at the heated flesh as his cock’s girth forced into the loosening opening. His teeth split skin and blood spilled from the pinprick wound as Dean cried out in pleasure, his hole clenching around Sam. 

Sam moans, hips bucking hard as his tongue slithers around the weeping wound on his brother’s neck. He rolled his hips with a steadfast pacing, a deep grind of hard pelvic bone making Dean moan and whimper and whine. He pounded away, even harsher as Dean urges him on, ramming into Dean with a near-violent thrust, giving over to his baser, primal needs.

Dean gives as rough as he receives, raked his blunt nails down Sam’s spine, carving deep, raw cuts into the sun kissed skin. Sam hisses and slams into Dean, latched onto Dean’s throat and bit down, the flesh slitting open wider, igniting a growl from deep within as the red tinged liquid seeped from the wound.

Dean wrapped his arms and legs tighter about Sam’s waist, pulling him in closer as if to absorb him through every pore of skin as the uncontrollable thrusts pelted him with a brutal tempo. Sam groans lustfully, drawing his hips back then harshly rutting into the warm body under him, wringing a cry from Dean’s soft lips. Dean writhed beneath Sam, hips franticly rutting upwards, clawing along curved spine as Sam’s tongue licked at his bloody neck. 

Dean was so close to coming; he clung tighter to Sam as his lover managed to get a hand around the throbbing cock. Sam firmly tugged on Dean manhood as he fucked into him faster, chasing after his oncoming orgasm. Sam wrung Dean of his pleasure and three strokes later, Dean was climaxing, the walls of his hole convulsing in rhythm around the thick shaft, spewing hot and sticky between them. 

Sam’s thrust are frantic as he fucks Dean for all he was worth, pelvis snapping forcefully, and, seconds later, he was tumbling over the edge as well, spilling into Dean with a lustful moan. He quivers, breathing harshly against his lover’s neck as his cock pulse out white sticky cum, coating his brother’s insides. 

When they both collapsed on the bed, laying lax and boneless, gasping for air and still wrapped up within one another, Sam biting becomes little sweet kisses, smiling as Dean weakly holds onto him, sharp nails that once clawed down soothingly brushing down his spine, tenderly soothing the trembling of his body. 

Entwined together, coming down from their mind-blowing, blissed-out intense high. Dean smiles into the tender, gentle kiss Sam presses to his soft, pink lips. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/147309.html?thread=46231149#t46231149)


End file.
